parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Knight's New Groove Part 2-Taran's Arrival/The Knight's Advisor
(A Boy With green Shirt He has Red Hair and Brown Pants and Boots his Name Taran Know also The Pig Keeper) *Narrator:Frist There's Taran *Taran/Pacha:Excuse Me I'm Here to Emperor Arthur you See I Got This Summons. (Australie Poacher He Wars a Brown Shirt a Hat Brown Pants an Brown Boots His Name is McLeach) *McLeach/Guard 2:Inside Up The Stairs and to The Lef Just Follow the Signs *Taran/Pacha:Oh Great Thank a Lot *Narrator:Uh And Don't Be Fooled By the Folksy Peasant Look *Aladdin:Uh Pardon Me That's Mine *Taran/Pacha:Oh Here you go *Aladdin:Thank you *Taran:You're Welcome (Screaming) Oh hey are you All right Here Let Me Uh *Aladdin:Oh you're So Very Kind *Taran:What Happened *Aladdin:Well I....I Threw off the Knight's New Groove *Taran/Pacha:What *Aladdin:His Groove the Rhythm in Which he Lives his Life His Pattern Of Behavior I Threw it off *Taran/Pacha:Oh Really I'm Supposed to see Him Today *Aladdin:Don't Throw off His Groove *Taran/Pacha:Oh Okay *Aladdin:Beware The Groove *Taran/Pacha:Hey are you Gonna be All right *Aladdin:Groove *Narrator:You see what I Mean this Guy's Trouble But as Bad as He is... He Is Nothing Compared to What's Coming Up Next (A Fat Rich Woman sit on Arthur's Place she has Red Hair A Sun Glassi Pink Shirt and Red Pants She is Her Name Perstine Figg Beter Know as Aunt Figg and His Right Hand is Gray Cat green Eyes his Name Tom) *Aunt Figg/Yzma:And Why have you come here today *Pinocchio:Well y-your Highnesss...I Mean your Grace *Narrator:Okay Gagn Check out this piece of Work this Is Aunt Figg the Knight's Advisor...Living Proof that Dinosaur Once Roamed the Earth and Let's Not Forget Figg's Right-Hand Man Every Decade or So She gets a New One this year's Model is Called Tom *Tom/Kronk:Yeah IGot that There Perestine *Narrator:Yeb That's Tom Now Lately Aunt Figg's Gotten Into this Bad Habit... of Trying to Run The Country Behind My Back...and I'm Tgubjub That's Got ti stio *Aunt Figg/Yzma:It is No Concern of Mine Whether your Family Has... What was it Again *Pinocchio:Um Food *Aunt Figg/Yzma:Ah you Really should have thought of that Before you Became Peasants We're Through Here Take Him Away Next *Pinocchio:But I...Oh Okay *Narrator:The Nerve of Some of Those Peasant Huh *Aunt Figg/Yzma:Tell Me About it Aah *Wart/Kuzco:Hi there *Aunt Figg/Yzma:Oh your Higness *Wart/Kuzco:Uh you were doing it again *Aunt Figg/Yzma:Doing... Doing Doing Doing What *Wart/Kuzco:Doing my Job I'm the Emperor and you're The Emperor's Advisor Remember that *Aunt Figg/Yzma:But your Highness I Was Only Dealing with Meaningless Peasant Matters (Wart Looks Her Mouth She has eating to her teeth) *Narrator:Look at these Wrinkles What is Holding this Woman together What the...How Long has That Been There *Tom/Kronk:Good Thinkin Prestine What do you say Arthur *Wart/Kuzco:Whoa No Touchy No Touchy No Touch *Prince Derek:Uh Excuse Me your Highness the Village Leader is Here to see you *Wart/Kuzco:Oh Great Send Hi In Oh and By the Way you're Fired *Aunt Figg/Yzma:Fired W-W What do you Mean Fired *Wart/Kuzco:Um How else can I Say it you're Being let go... your Department's Being Downsized you're Part of an Outplacement...we're going in a Different Direction we're not Picking up your Optoin Take your Picj I Got More *Aunt Fig/Yzma:But I... You uh...but...but your Highness I Have been Nothing if not Loyal to the Empire...for..for..for Many Many years *Wart/Kuzco:Hey everybody hits their stride you just hit yours years ago So who's in my Chair *Tom/Kronk:Oh oh Know Prestine Prestine's in your Chair Right *Wart/Kuzco:Very Good Tom Here get the Snack *Tom/Kronk:Go it *Wart/Kuzco:Okay you heard the Man Up Up up *Tom/Kronk:I'm Okay I'm Fine *Wart/Kuzco:Okay Show Him In Category:SuperDisneyFan15 Category:Parts Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Scenes